Obi-wan's tea through the ages
by blue yoda
Summary: The story of Obi-wan and his tea througout his apprenticeship,the clone wars and his exile in Tatooine


"What are you doing master?"

Jedi master Qui-gon jin pulled out of his utility belt a small teapot and a propane.  
"Making tea,of course." he answered peacefully,completely unaware to dire situation that he and his Padawan where in to.  
"But,master,we are trapped in this god-forsaken durasteel mine and we have no way out!"  
"I can see that,my young Padawan." reproached Qui-gon,while filling the teapot with water and pulling out some tea bags from his belt.  
"what I meant, that we need to find a way out of this place!"  
"There is no way out of this place,Obi-wan." Said Qui-gon,while activating the propane and putting the teapot over it.  
"So what's the tea for?" asked Obi-wan,desperate to understand his master bizarre behavior.  
"to make us feel warm." answered the Jedi master,his smile wide and a bit crazy.  
"Pardon?"  
"My master used to say,'when there is doubt,drink a cup of tea.' " said Qui-gon while closing the pot.  
"Now,my young Padawan,seat down and tell me the five principles of self-discipline that you were supposed to study last night."  
"Yes, master." said Obi-wan with depression,for last night he forgot to memorize the lines of the expanded Jedi code.  
Few minutes later,the old teapot starts squealing.  
"the tea is ready!" Qui-gon called,his face glowing of joy and expectation  
He pulled out two glasses and filled them with the brown-red hot liquid. Qui-gon took a giant sip-"Ahh.. Refreshing!" he said with pleasure while the hot tea made his way to his stomach.  
Obi-wan brought the glass to his lips,and then took a tiny sip. Immediately he spat the hot liquid that burned his tongue while yelling:"my tang!,ach,dijgusting!"  
Qui-gon laughed."Your not familiar with the daytirian tea,I see?"  
"na,masta." said Obi-wan,his tongue numb and burning.  
"here,drink this." Qui-gon pulls a bottle of cold water out of his belt and puts it in Obi-wan's hand. Than he filled his cup again with the tea,and emptied it once again with one sip  
"I think you can speak now." encouraged Qui-gon after a minute.  
"What was that hideous... thing!?"  
"it was daytirian tea,a cure for the mind,soul,and body." answered Qui-gon,filling his cup once again.  
"That wasn't tea,that was gasoline with mint!" declared Obi-wan,his tongue still hurt.  
"with time you will learn to love it,as I have. It is the favorite beverage on the planet of Serreno, as well on your home plant of Stewjon ,drink again. I'm sure it's colder now."  
"Hmm.. It is make me feel warm," confessed Obi-wan,"but I still thinks it tastes like gasoline."  
After a moment,Obi-wan said: " I think it'll taste better with sugar,master,do you have some?"  
Qui-gon Looked at him with contempt. "you disappoint me,my young Padawan. a true daytirian experience comes when you drink it clean. Only then he will clear your mind. My master executed the greatest feats of the force while he was under the effect of the tea. He used to say:'the force watches over those who the drink daytirian tea'. In fact I am certain that if you'll drink another cup,someone will rescue us."  
"With all due respect,master,this in nonsense." replied Obi-wan.  
"Really?" asked Qui-gon,raising an eyebrow. "I guess we can't know that for sure,unless you'll drink another cup."  
"I am not going to drink another cup of this thing!"

"It'll make you feel warm and cozy..." seduced Qui-gon.

"No!"

"Please...?"

"Well,fine!" surrendered Obi-wan.

Qui-gon filled another cup,looking with amusement when Obi-wan Grimaced his face with disgust. After a minute,Obi-wan declared: "finished!"  
A split of second later,from the blocked entrance of the mine,came a voice.  
Obi-wan looked at his master.  
"That's impossible."  
"Don't underestimate the power of the tea." replied Qui-gon.  
Than he shouted towards the door: "We're here!"

40 minutes later,Obi-wan was examined by a medic,while Qui-gon discussed with the leader of the rescue -wan joined just in time to hear the end of the conversation:  
"...a miracle we found ya,master Jedi." said the officer. "we weren't even close ta ya,and then-Wham!-we heard the a rock falling somewhere,and young Clemen took the drill and than we found ya. A miracle,I tell ya."  
"Yes," nodded Qui-gon,secretly looking at Obi-wan. "A miracle."

Since then,every time that they were in trouble,Qui-gon took out the old bronzium pot,and they would've drink tea. And every single time, they were saved.  
Obi-wan started to like the daytirian tea,and secretly bought a box of those tea bags. He used to drink a cup every time they went back from a mission,usually while taking a bath.

Years past,and Qui-gon became with the force. Obi-wan inherited the old pot,and he continued the tradition of making daytirian tea to his new Padawan,Anakin Skywalker. But when the clone wars are wrecking havoc in the galaxy,the tea's magical powers are needed more than ever...

Captain Rex,a clone and a soldier of the Grand army of the republic,sprinted into the command center of the republic force's on Tinos,a remote jungle world on the outer rim.  
"Sir,the camp is under attack, we-" Rex stopped. "**What** are you doing?"  
Jedi generals Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, settled at the foot of a of a tea-pot,who started to emit steam.

"Making tea,of course." answered Obi-wan. "Would you like some yourself?"  
"What? no!- Sir, the camp is under attack!"  
"I heard you the first time,captain." said Obi-wan while filling Anakin's cup.  
"Thank you,master."said Anakin.  
Far from the command center,something big exploded.  
"You see,Rex,it's four P.m.- tea time!"  
"Sir,it's 2 A.m. Out there! And the **camp** is under** attack**!"  
"what I meant,it's four P.m. on Coruscant."  
Close to the command center,a clone trooper shouted for medic:" My leg! I can't feel my leg! Ahh.."  
"Sir,we are **slaughtered** out there! Leave your tea and-"  
"Leave my tea?" Obi-wan was shocked from the idea. "you are out of your mind,captain."  
"I agree." said Anakin. "you're too stressed,Rex. You need to relax. Maybe with a cup of tea."  
Obi-wan filled another cup.  
"would you like some milk in your tea,captain?"  
"No,sir, I would **not** like milk in my tea. In fact,I don't like tea at all."  
"Hot chocolate,than?" asked Anakin.  
"No! Sir, I must insist that you will join the battle."  
"Captain,I **order** you to drink a cup of tea." said Obi-wan,his face serious.

"Yes sir!" obeyed Rex,his body stretched in detention,his teeth clenched.  
"Good. Sugar?"  
"Yes sir. 2 .Please."said Rex,his teeth still clenched with anger.  
"Very well."  
Obi-wan put inside Rex's cup two spoons of sugar and started mixing,while humming to himself.  
Outside,another large explosion was heard.  
"May I have another,master?" asked Anakin.  
"of course. Feel free to eat some cucumber too,Rex."  
Obi-wan pointed at a big tray,who was filled with layers of weird sandwichs.  
"Ahh...thank you general." Said Rex,his voice unsure. "But I think I'll pass."  
"I finished my tea master,may I have another?" asked Anakin,his face desperate.  
"I'm afraid that the tea is over,Anakin."  
Rex finished his tea as quick as possible without dying from internal burns.  
"Sir, if you are finished with your tea,maybe we can join the fight."  
"of course,of course." said Obi-wan,and then added: " Although I don't think that we will be needed."

Commander Cody entered te command center,his helmet under his arm.  
"General Kenobi,I'm pleased to announce that the enemy has surrendered."  
"Surrendered?! But they outnumbered us ten to one!" Rex was thunderstruck.  
"I really don't know what happened. We were going to retreat,but then they just dropped their weapons and surrendered. We are now in complete control of the planet. Your orders,sir?"  
"Prepare the men,commander. After we finish here,we are needed in the vutala campaign."  
"Yes sir! Cody saluted and dashed out of the room.  
"Damm Jedi...tea...battle...tea time...Jedi..."Rex started to murmur to himself. "I...I need to seat down..."  
Obi-wan hid a smile.

The clone wars were over,and Obi-wan exiled himself to Tatooine,where he guarded the only hope for the old republic. and in his sad days,when the sand storms roared outside his hut,when the villagers called him an old wizard,he used to take out the old pot,maybe drink a cup of tea,but mostly thinking of his times with his friends.

and then,he used to smile.


End file.
